Éphémère
by Micy
Summary: Un homme ayant tout perdu. Une femme cherchant à comprendre. Puis, une rencontre. Un regard. Une parole. Un mensonge ?. Un doute. Un espoir. Et tout cela, dans une histoire… DracoGinny
1. Une rencontre

Titre : Éphémère

Résumé : Un homme ayant tout perdu. Une femme cherchant à comprendre. Puis, une rencontre. Un regard. Une parole. Un mensonge ?. Un doute. Un espoir. Et tout cela, dans une histoire…

Disclaimer : Harry potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seul l'histoire m'appartiens ! Et encore là… elle m'a été inspiré du personnage Pastor dans les livres de Daniel Pennac… Un jeune policier qui a une manière bien a lui pour faire parler les criminels!

Note de l'auteur : Les italiques, c'est les pensées de Draco… Elles sont au présent pour garder l'autenticité du moment et des pensées de notre cher Draco! Lol… je sais pas si vous comprenez… peu importe! Ah! Et aussi merci à Véro (evilkelpy) qui m'a bien aider avec mes problèmes de correction! hihi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Éphémère  
Chapitre 1: Une rencontre  
**

_Nous sommes maintenant mercredi le 3 juillet… ou le 4 peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus du moins. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu le fil des jours. Le temps ne signifie plus rien pour moi. Pourquoi compter les jours quand on mourra de toute façon au bout du compte ? Je ne suis même pas pessimiste. Je suis recherché par l'Ordre du phénix au grand complet. En plus, non seulement je suis recherché par les « gentils », mais aussi par les « méchants » mangemorts. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai failli à ma tache. Voldemort me tuera pour cela. Je suis recherché de tout bord, tout côté. De l'un parce que j'ai voulu tuer le « grand » Dumbledore, et de l'autre parce que je ne l'ai justement pas fait. Mon père m'a dit très gentiment de m'enfuir. C'est la meilleure solution selon lui. Il fera comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, donc Voldemort ne lui fera aucun mal à lui. Lucius : le gentil petit esclave de Vous-savez-qui. _

Voilà où j'en étais. J'en étais à errer dans les petites ruelles de Londres à appréhender le moment où quelqu'un d'un des camps me retrouvera et me tuera. Je commençais même à trouver que le plus tôt serait le mieux. J'en avais marre de jouer au moldu vagabond. C'était une honte pour un Malfoy.

J'en étais à ses réflexions quand je suis dans la gare de Londres. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit très discret et peu fréquenté. Justement, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris c'est que pour un sorcier de haut rang, se cacher parmi les moldus est sans aucun doute la meilleure cachette. Pour l'instant, mon plan fonctionne à merveille. J'erre dans Londres le jour, je me perds dans la gare parmi les moldus pressé le soir et je dors dans un petit motel miteux la nuit. J'ai effectivement trouvé un petit motel où je peux être tranquille. Quoi? Vous pensiez réellement qu'un Malfoy dormirait dans la rue ou sur un banc comme un simple sans-abri? Sûrement pas! Je n'ai aucunement perdu ma dignité. Je n'ai même pas perdu d'argent. Mes parents, très soucieux du destin de leur fils unique, m'en ont donné un petit peu.

Donc, je me promenais tranquillement dans la gare quand une folle fonça sur moi. En moins de temps qu'il en faille pour dire Endoloris, je me suis retrouvé à terre, la mystérieuse jeune femme étalé sur mon torse dans une position très… inconfortable! Intrigué, je levai la tête pour savoir à qui ce corps encombrant appartenait et je ne vis qu'une tignasse blonde. Ma tête me faisait mal et je la sentais accoté sur un objet plutôt étrange. C'est alors que je découvrit les dizaines de bouchons de bièraubeurre renversé autour de nous.

- Excusez-la monsieur, me dit une jeune femme à la voix familière.

Cette dernière souleva son amie blonde qui m'encombrait en s'excusant une seconde fois. La voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Quand la tignasse blonde eut disparu de ma vue, je reconnut la deuxième jeune femme. Et oh! Malheur! Elle me reconnut, elle aussi.

- Malfoy, dit-elle avec étonnement.

- Mais crie-le donc plus fort encore, idiote, dis-je méchamment en déposant ma main sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

Elle se défit facilement de mon emprise avec un air à la fois surprise et choquée. Surprise de me voir ici dans un lieu si commun je suppose et choquée que je l'aille si « brutalement » touché… ah les femmes!

- Ginny, dit la jeune blonde, on doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard pour l'inauguration des nouveaux tournesols volants et chantants des jumeaux!

- Vas-y sans moi Luna, répondit la rouquine. Je te rejoindrai tout de suite après avoir ramasser tous tes bouchons. Il y en a partout! Ton beau collier…

- Ce n'est pas si grave! répondit la dite Luna. J'en ai pleins d'autres à la maison!

- J'y tiens, dit la plus jeune des Weasley sans me lâcher du regard.

Luna Lovegood soupira tout en tournant les talons. Elle marmonna un truc incompréhensible qui ressembla étrangement à : Cette fille ne pourra donc jamais s'arrêter de draguer ?… Mais j'espérai que c'était autre chose. Je regardai la petite Weasley ramasser les bouchons de bièraubeurre qui traînait par terre. C'était bien vrai qu'il y en avait partout! Quand elle se releva, je pue l'inspecter de haut en bas. Elle fit de même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait cette pimbêche? Elle ouvrit la bouche. Tiens. Peut-être le saurais-je bientôt ? Mais non, elle la referma aussitôt.

Tout à coup, sans dire un mot, elle me prit sauvagement par le bras et m'entraîna vers le fond de la gare. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une sorte de sortie d'urgence et me poussa à l'extérieur. Je me suis retrouvé tout mouillé par la pluie battante qui ne cessait de tombé. C'est alors que je me suis décidé à parler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Weasley! Criai-je.

- Je sais tout Malfoy, me dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je.

C'était vrai. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là! Elle savait que j'étais poursuivi par l'Ordre du phénix, car j'étais un jeune mangemort qui méritait d'être sauvé et remis dans le grand chemin ? Ou alors, elle savait que Voldemort me recherchait parce que je n'avais pas réussi ma mission ? Non, bien sûr que non. Comment l'aurait-elle su?

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle? Me dit-elle avec un mélange de contentement et de lassitude.

Allait-elle enfin m'expliquer ce qu'elle savait! Mais non! Madame me regardait avec son petit air espiègle et attendait de moi… en fait, qu'attendait-elle de moi?

- Je parle de se qu'il s'est passé dans la tour Malfoy, dit-elle. Je parle du meurtre de Dumbledore. Je parle aussi de Rogue… et de toi.

BANG! Dans ma face… elle est au courant. Mais comment? Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans cette tour autre que Rogue, Dumbledore et moi. Ah moins que…

- Potter ?

- Malfoy, Malfoy… soupira-t-elle. Tu crois réellement que toute ma vie tourne autour de Potter ?

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens qui la fit enragée. Elle soupira encore et me dit quelque chose qui m'étonna grandement.

- Tu viens déjeuner avec moi, demanda-t-elle.

- Désolée Weasley, m'esclaffais-je, mais j'ai autre chose à faire!

- Oh non… ce n'était pas une question Malfoy, précisa-t-elle, mais un ordre!

Et c'est ainsi que sans trop savoir comment et pourquoi je me suis retrouver assis en face de Ginny Weasley dans un petit café de Londres. Elle me raconta sa vie sociale, amoureuse, et… c'était très ennuyeux! Pourtant, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de l'interrompe ou encore de m'en aller. Je voulais savoir… je DEVAIS savoir !

* * *

Donc, voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfic à environ… trois ou quatres chapitres je dirais... Une petite fic! Sûrement la première que je vais finir pour de vrai! hihi Le deuxième chapitre est déjà entamé et devrait suivre très bientôt si vous aimez ça! lol... En tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécier et ne vous gênez pas pour laisser une petit review! Bye bye! 

Micy  
xxx¾


	2. Une parole

**Titre :** Éphémère

**Résumé : **Un homme ayant tout perdu. Une femme cherchant à comprendre. Puis, une rencontre. Un regard. Une parole. Un mensonge ?. Un doute. Un espoir. Et tout cela, dans une histoire…

**Disclaimer :** Harry potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seul l'histoire m'appartiens ! Et encore là… elle m'a été inspiré du personnage Pastor dans les livres de Daniel Pennac… Un jeune policier qui a une manière bien a lui pour faire parler les criminels!

**Note de l'auteur : **Ah! Merci à Véro (Evilkelpy) qui m'a encore une fois bien aider avec mes problèmes de correction! hihi

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Éphémère  
Chapitre 2 : Une parole**

Donc, je l'écoutais parler d'une oreille plutôt distante et ennuyer. Ce que les filles peuvent être embêtantes !

- Je travaille un peu dans le magasin des jumeaux… bla bla bla… et puis Ron et Hermione et… bla bla bla… C'est alors que je t'ai vu dans un ruelle et… bla bla bla… Aujourd'hui, j'ai décider d'agir pour enfin… bla bla bla

- QUOI ! m'écriais-je enfin en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Tu avais prévu ton petit scénario de la gare depuis longtemps !

- Je ne dirais pas depuis longtemps, m'a-t-elle répondue. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais savoir à propos de toi, Malfoy.

Mais qu'attendait-elle de moi celle-là ? Que je lui sorte toute la vérité sur ma vie comme sur un plateau ? Et puis, comment était-elle au courant pour la tour déjà ?… Je n'aimais décidément pas cette histoire!

- Voyons Malfoy… continua la jeune Weasley avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es devenu si mystérieux ces derniers temps!

Ouah! Je rêvais ou la copine de mon ennemi juré me draguait? En tous les cas, chose sûre, cette tactique là ne marcherait pas sur moi. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte bien assez vite. Son joli sourire séducteur se transforma bien vite en grimace de dégoût.

- Je trouverai bien un moyen pour te faire parler, la fouine! me lança-t-elle. Oh oui, crois-moi, tu parleras! C'est une promesse…

Elle se leva et partit sans payer la note. Je n'allais sûrement pas dépenser mon héritage pour une Weasley donc je la suivis à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle se retrouva devant une petite ruelle, je me dis que c'était le moment de mettre les choses au clair. Je la pris par le bras et la tirai brusquement dans l'ombre.

- Tu sais Weasley, je suis très capable de jouer à ce petit jeu moi aussi.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux pour me montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Elle en avait dedans cette petite.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça? lui demandai-je.

- De quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, Weasley! dis-je. C'est Potter ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry… Avec toi, tout a toujours un rapport avec Harry… Tu ne serais pas un petit peu obsédé ? (1)

Elle me faisait chier cette petite fouineuse. Je resserai l'emprise sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse enfin.

- Aïe! cria-t-elle enfin. Harry ne m'a absolument rien dit. Je suis simplement curieuse et… Bon d'accord je l'avoue! Avec les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux j'ai pu entendre bien des choses.

- Comme? dis-je en la serrant juste assez pour lui faire peur et ne pas la blesser.

- Il était là dans la tour avec toi, Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore. Il se cachait dans sa merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité. Il a tout vu. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'écouter aux portes quand il a raconté cette histoire aux deux inséparables, dit-elle avec un air ennuyé.

Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter. Partout où Dumbledore était, Potter y était aussi. Tel un petit hibou et son maître adoré. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, j'ai desserré mon emprise sur la petite rouquine qui en profita pour se dégager complètement. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand je lui dis :

- Et pourquoi me dire ça?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait me dire. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas sur le point de me répondre. J'ai donc continué mon monologue :

- Je suis recherché par l'Ordre du phénix et par les mangemorts. Si on me retrouve soit je meurs, soit on me rentre directement à Azkaban. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'aller tuer Potter et Cie pour qu'ils ne parlent pas ?

Elle sourit. Elle avait un plan. C'était évident. Et moi, je faisais partie de ce plan. Encore une fois, je m'étais foutu dans une histoire pas possible… et j'allais sûrement le regretter. Pour le moment, j'étais curieux. Curieux de savoir ce que cette Weasley allait me proposer.

- Premièrement, Malfoy, je ne crois pas que tu souhaites la mort de Harry Potter, dit-elle. C'est vrai. En y repensant bien, il est le seul qui peut te sauver d'une mort atroce. S'il tue Voldemort, tu pourras vivre libre… ou presque.

Bon. D'accord. Je l'avoue. Elle marquait un point. Si elle s'était arrêtée là, je m'en serais bien tiré mais, malheureusement, il a fallu qu'elle continue son petit discours.

- De plus, je t'ai promis de trouver un moyen de te faire parler, dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Il y a plein de trous dans cette histoire de meurtre et tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est comprendre.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Endoloris, elle avait pointé sa baguette contre ma tempe. Ce n'était qu'une petite sorcière de sixième année, mais j'avais tout de même un peu peur. Il fallait voir le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, ça, c'est certain. Pourtant, moi, comme à mon habitude, j'ai fait l'innocent.

- Franchement, Weasley, dis-je, que compte tu faire avec ce bout de bois? Me lancer un sortilège interdit? Pour lancer un tel sortilège, il faut le désirer réellement! Il faut détester l'autre à un point tel que tu serais prêt à briser la loi pour le faire souffrir.

Grosse, très grosse erreur de ma part.

- Qui a fait chier ma famille et mes amis depuis tant d'années ? Qui a tenté de tuer Dumbledore ? Qui m'a volé mon petit copain ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais volé per…

- Tu étais dans cette tour pendant l'assassinat, me coupa-t-elle. Harry a voulu m'épargner une quelconque souffrance dans ce monde de violence. Je te tiens responsable, toi et tous les imbéciles de ton espèce!

D'accord… c'était maintenant évident… elle me détestait. Étrangement, je n'avais plus aucun doute qu'elle avait la puissance et la volonté de me faire souffrir. Pas seulement de me faire souffrir, en fait. Je dirais même de me tuer. La volonté, je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle l'avait. Mais le courage ? Car, oui, il ne fallait pas seulement avoir une volonté de fer, il lui fallait aussi du courage. Donc, la question était celle-ci : Est-ce que Ginny Weasley était assez courageuse pour défier la loi et trahir les gens qu'elle aimait en me tuant ? C'est elle qui allait se retrouver à Azkaban ! Malgré que ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'imaginer pourrir là-bas ! C'était plutôt le fait de m'imaginer mort qui m'embêtait…

Que devais-je faire ? Me dégager de son emprise et partir en courant en espérant qu'elle ne savait pas comment viser ou me rendre ? Là deuxième option ne me plaisait guère, mais dans ma nature Serpentarde, je n'étais donc pas très courageux. Donc, j'ai simplement choisi la manière simple, mais efficace.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma chère ? lui dis-je.

- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre, me dit-elle en souriant. Tout d'abord, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Et où va-t-on ?

- Au quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix, me dit-elle simplement comme si c'était l'une des choses les plus évidentes qui soit. J'ai une chambre là-bas, on va y être plus à l'aise pour discuter.

La jeune rousse tourna les talons et se mit en route. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Était-elle devenue folle ou avait-elle si confiance en son plan ? À bien y penser, elle était probablement devenue folle. Me montrer le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait bien pouvoir changer ? Essayait-elle de me prouver qu'elle avait confiance en moi ? Bien sûr que non. Si elle avait confiance en moi, elle ne m'aurait pas menacé ainsi il y a quelques minutes. Donc, elle avait un plan. Un plan machiavélique et qui semblait fonctionner à merveille à en croire le petit sourire qui flottait encore sur ses lèvres.

Je la suivis en silence, attendant avec impatience le moment où j'allais découvrir cet endroit si mystérieux. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre très longtemps. Arrivé au coin de la rue Square grimmauld, elle se retourna vers moi et me demanda d'enfiler une cape, ce que je fis à l'instant même.

- C'est la cape d'invisibilité de Potter !

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui lui ai emprunté n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Mais c'est que cette Weasley avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Cette cape signifiait plusieurs choses. De un, entre elle et Potter c'était définitivement fini sinon il la lui aurait prêtée ou elle le lui aurait dit. De deux, elle était la seule participante de son plan. Elle ne voulait donc pas que les autres remarquent ma présence.

J'ai rabattu la cape sur mon corps et je l'ai suivie dans cette rue qui m'était inconnue. Elle s'arrêta net entre les maisons 11 et 13. Elle me regarda, ou plutôt regarda le vide où elle croyait que j'étais, puis avança vers une maison que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

Alors là, j'étais plus qu'étonné ! J'étais passé inaperçu devant une dizaine d'Auror, monté les escaliers du quartier général des « gentils », pour ensuite me retrouver dans une petite chambre qui était sans aucun doute celle de Weasley fille. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait… ou du moins, comment elle avait fait. Il devait y avoir des sortilèges de protection, non ? Je n'ai tout de même pas osé le lui demander. Ç'aurait été comme lui avouer mon admiration. Mais je ne l'admirais pas ! Non ! Je disais juste que… oh et oubliez ça !

Donc, Weasley et moi étions dans cette petite chambre, seuls, et je ne savais point quoi faire. Je me suis retourné et c'est alors que j'ai vu le lit. Un beau grand lit qui semblait si douillet. Alors, je pris une décision. Autant tirer du bon de cette mésaventure, je voulais dormir dans un lit normal pour une fois ! Une fois depuis si longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Sans me retourner, j'ai enlevé mon chandail, mes bas et… mais non c'est tout ! Je n'allais quand même pas offrir une belle vue à cette Weasley sur mon corps de Dieu ! Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu assise là, sur son lit, baguette en main.

- Tu peux baisser ton arme, lui dis-je. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

Elle roula les yeux et partit à rire. Elle me regarda en souriant. Puis, elle regarda le lit.

- Tu dors à droite, me dit-elle simplement. Tu ne dépasse pas le milieu du lit, tu ne me touche pas, tu ne me regarde pas et tu ne sors pas de cette chambre. Si tu essayes de me tuer ou de faire du tors à qui que ce soit, j'ai ma baguette sous mon oreiller. Elle ne me quitte jamais.

Oh… je sentais que la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

(1) Vraiment désolée! Mais étant fan de HP/DM, il fallait absolument que je place au moins une phrase de ce genre… petit plaisir personnel ! Merci d'accepter cela ! 

Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre de Éphémère… J'espère que cela vous a plût! Bon. Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques temps, mais avant tout… review s'il vous plaît! XD Je rigole… Babye

Micy  
Xxx¾


End file.
